


treacherous juxtaposition

by ArcticWynter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, M/M, Yaoi, cheesy but intense, deep meanings, idk how these tags work ok?, pretty gay, pretty random, the path towards understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticWynter/pseuds/ArcticWynter
Summary: Since people are born and raised to think, act and evaluate things like they are supposed to fit in a frames and stereotypes, confusion is often apparent when they cross paths with diverse individuals. After that it’s completely up to each person, living under society's strict scrutinizing gaze to either accept them, overlook or dispatch these beings.





	treacherous juxtaposition

Kurapika at times bewildered the unknown, the pure beauty of nature itself, through books and documentaries he interpreted the universe's undiscovered worlds that consisted of unique sequences of both light and darkness. Another alluring world much closer to humans were the creatures living in the depths of the blue waters, a place without light, it forced them to develop their own structures to survive their unrelenting haven.

In real life however, he shunned exotic beings or situations. It wasn't that he ever held prejudices against anyone depending on their appearances, he didn't believe that past could or should define someone's present. Humans often dread what they can't grasp.

What Kurapika couldn't grasp was often what the human mind was capable of and what it wasn't able to comprehend. He was not afraid thanks to all he'd learnt, the wisdom disciplined him, turned the foreign into recognizable. But what would happen if a creature beyond his boundaries of knowledge decided to materialize?

_One night, he's cursed by one._

 

It was a man shrouded in mystery. Wielding a powerful presence wherever he went.

He both loved and feared this man and his mind. Chrollo's soul was as deep and empty as a void, desolated and endless. Or that was what Kurapika originally thought until he gradually spent more time with the man, every time he unearthed a secret, a light revealed itself in the drunk obscurity of Chrollo's spirit. One by one, a star, a familiar warmth, a world would be shared between the two.

_Everyday Kurapika became more intoxicated by him._

Chrollo's dark stormy grey eyes were as beautiful as the night itself, voice both soothing but compelling to hear, his face expression was as serene as the moon and as beautiful as the water. Despite bringing chaos wherever he went Kurapika still found solace in Chrollos radiance. It made him feel safe, wanted and above all gave him a sense of belonging.

When the sun lazily dips below the horizon, emitting a bright red light, tinting the clouds dark purple and shining it's last sun rays upon the lands that it once governed, it marks its territory by displaying blaze like a lion's mane. Not much later, instead of a sphere of burning materia a silent silver colored circle rises above all, announcing a new era of secrecy and declaring all night active predators to start their chase.

Just like Chrollo's personality and the night's calm patient wait to be awakened during the day, the effect inverted once the sun disappeared behind the skyline and craved to once again rule the earth below. At night Chrollo disowned the illusion of harmony, he turns into something untamable, a wildfire that can’t be terminated. The wind resembling a harbinger, carried distorted scarring whispers within itself, a warning.

Although he's scared, Kurapika welcomes Chrollo's visit with open arms, he embraces the warmth like it was the last time he'd feel cherished, inhales the deep scent of lavender as Chrollo places light, playful kisses on his neck. He gently removes a layer of cloth between them as each breathtakingly long kiss become more urgent. 

Barely able to act when Chrollo traces his body like a map, exploring every inch of his exposed body, tracing an invisible path on his skin, Kurapika vows that Chrollo's tantalizing would be the cause of his demise. They only stop once to contemplate each others naked figures, calm their hitching exhales and let the cool air remind them of their vital natural state.

_The pause is short and they rejoin to become one._

 

A muffled moan halts Chrollo's movement, making him look down and comforting his partner. Worry is apparent in his dark eyes, the silence transmitting a silent compassionate question. Kurapika guards stillness like it was sacred, as if breaking it would break their invisible link. Instead he reached for Chrollo, caressed his cheek and cupped his face.

He admires each feature that the mundane structure held, a single question eclipses his mind as he stares in the cloudy orbs he knew so well. Kurapika thought about it every day and it obstructed his thoughts every time. He wonders why he could still not understand Chrollo, how after so many years he could still withhold so many secrets.

For years he'd seen Chrollo like an equation, one of the most cryptic enigmas in the universe, like a question that could be solved. Like a judge who tries to classify the human behavior as 'normal' or 'weird', Kurapika applied it to Chrollo, a man who couldn't apt the shape which society had created for its inhabitants.

A visible frown unravels itself in front of Chrollo who'd observed Kurapika's expressions and reactions. He's not surprised, used to getting disapproving looks.

He could've thrown out Kurapika for having so selfish thoughts, disowned his lover, tried to find someone else that could truly understand him, but instead he places a reassuring peck Kurapika's forehead.

Because he knows Kurapikas accepts him and knows that the path towards recognition requires blood, sweat and tears - not not only from the individual, but also the circle - he still holds onto the hope of the euphoria that everyone deserves. Kurapika on the other hand is still tied in the lies that every individual in raised in.

Entangled in years of labels put on each individual, he almost feels blind when the man he fell in love with could be none or all at the same time. Kurapikas sigh cuts through the eternal emptiness between them, filling the atmosphere with tension. Yet, once Chrollo hears the chuckle escaping Kurapikas lips he's momentarily disoriented.

" _To hell with it._ " He mutters before trapping Chrollo into an intense kiss.

A single thrust erases all doubt that they previously had, overwriting the past and sealing their new future. The feeling engulfs Chrollo, so hypnotized by the flowing movements that his body easily follows.

Kurapika had given up. Given up trying to decipher the riddle, on taming a black sheep or to further complicate his life. Chrollo's beauty was the mystery itself, there would be no point in solving it if stripped him away of his personality. Even then Kurapika was still very selfish, he figured that if he let go of the man someone else would do the same mistake as him and the sole thought of someone tormenting Chrollo sent his blood boiling.

 

As a final act of his selfishness he kept Chrollo's heart like it was the only treasure he needed and worshipped it like it was his own lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write erotic scenes if my so life depends on it.  
> I apologize since this is my first work published on AO3, I’m hoping that it didn’t turn into an utter catastrophe or a blunder that I’ll regret later in life and deeply lament.
> 
> Xtra:  
> \- One of the descriptions was based of one of my favorite authors way of describing her character: “One kissed by the moon and water.”  
> \- It feels like Kurapika is OOC here. Please don’t point it out I’m already nagging myself for this mistake.  
> \- This had almost no dialogue, frustrating I know, sorry for the short chapter.  
> \- Tackles a really serious topic and problem in our society. I really don’t plan on writing like this in the future but I’d be thankful if you leave some feedback.


End file.
